This invention relates to a universal system for connecting tubular members for flowing fluid without the use of a threaded connection. The tubes can be formed from conduit, tubing, pipe, hose and any other means which will form a tubular member for the flowing of fluid. These pipes are held together and formed to provide for controlled compression of the seal without the use of a threaded connection and/or threaded nut for creation of the controlled compression of the conduit and connection seal. The controlled compression is created by control of the dimensions between the seal and the members to be sealed and the member used to drive the at least one raised surface on the first tube which is perpendicular to the axis of connection of the tube against the seal and the second tube in a controlled manner and then provides for the holding of the first and second tubular members together after the member used to drive the at least one raised surface into sealing engagement is inserted.
This invention further creates a universal non-threaded pipe connector system for all types of piping, tubing whether it is made of plastic, metal or otherwise, without having to utilize threads and for providing a seal which is as substantially equal to one found in a threaded type connection.
This invention further provides a means whereby composite pipes, or pipes of two materials may be used such as plastic on the inside diameter and aluminum or other metal being used on the outside of the pipe to achieve a connection which provides both corrosion resistance and strength in all types of temperatures and environments.
This invention also provides a universal non-threaded pipe connector which can also serve as a quick release and reconnect fitting having broad applications.
While there have been many prior art patents which have utilized various types of "U" shaped members, "C" shaped members, pins, brads, some of which are round and some are flat, nevertheless these prior members required that the pipe to be joined have a channel surface or a groove pre-cut therein, or that the "U" shaped clip member in fact make a groove for the joining process. Some "V"-shaped clips were required to engage a groove or fit within a pre-determined hole on the second pipe for forming a union or mechanical locking to prevent the inserted pipe from backing out once the piping system was pressurized.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,831 provides a "U" shaped clip which in fact deforms the pipe to form an edge between the "U" shaped clip and pipe which is inserted into the fitting and thus prevents the pipe from backing out once the piping system was pressurized.
Further, such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,861 provided for means for deforming a metal pipe to form a tight connection. However, in this patent the receiving pipe member was provided with a groove which defined internally of the receiving pipe member for receiving the tension tube. This internal defined groove provided means for driving the tension tube into the surface of the connector for making the connection. This connector is very expensive to manufacture. The internal groove is used to drive the legs of the hoop into the surface of the pipe to hold it and to prevent the spreading forces generated when the pipe is pressurized from backing the pipe out of the connection. Further, this patent provides for deformation of the pipe in the vicinity of the tension hoops such that the deformation prevents the pipe from disconnecting once the tension hoops have been driven in.
Also, pipe connectors of the prior art have had machined grooves in the pipe, which required pipe to be thicker-walled pipe. This thickness added was required because pipe is rated based on a finished wall thickness and providing a notch requires additional walled thickness after it was machined to keep the pipe in a proper specifications at the point of the machined notch which made such pipe more expensive.
Prior art pipe connectors also had to be made out of metal and required specialized equipment in the field for their installation or threading and connectors had to have very exacting tolerances for the system to be fitted together and have the clips and grooves installed in field connections match up and align for proper connection.
Further, in the prior art, connectors had to be made for pipes based on the type material from which the pipe was made. Each type connector required a design for the particular material being used in the pipe and its connection thereby preventing the use of a universal type fitting which could be used in all type of pipe.